


Зарисовка #045 Сердце

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слова этой песни он не забудет никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #045 Сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #045 Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748934) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



**Биение**

Паники, подобной этой, ему испытывать еще не приходилось. Он смотрел, как его муж рухнул вниз и остался недвижим; величиственные крылья были подрезаны и осыпались вокруг него льдинками. Гигантская гетсуга теншо сорвалась с кончика занпкато; Ичиго закричал от ярости, страха и _силы_. Он даже не озаботился проверить состояние противника. При помощи шунпо он опустился на землю, отчаянно желая оказаться рядом с Тоширо. 

Оба они знали, что маленький капитан десятого отряда с огромным трудом переносил сильные удары, но у него должна была быть возможность увернуться - он был _в небе_ \- **_у него должна была быть возможность..._**

Осколки Хьеринмару рассыпались по асфальту; его ледяной престол постепенно превращался в озеро вокруг неподвижного тела Тоширо. Ичиго рухнул рядом с ним на колени и дрожащей рукой потянулся к шее, чтобы проверить пульс. Тоширо потерял столько крови, что второй капитан, даже прежде чем приложил ухо к хрупкой груди, уже знал, что дыхания нет.

Он оказался прав.

Позже он не сможет объяснить ледяное спокойствие, окутавшее его. Придется свалить все на медицинский опыт за неимением другого объяснения. 

Он отсчитал два пальца от мечевидного отростка* и мягко опустил руки на разбитое тело. Никогда еще Ичиго не был так _благодарен_ умению оказывать первую помощь.

Сколько компрессий нужно произвести, он не помнил. Но песня-метроном, ритму которой необходимо соответствовать во время сердечно-легочной реанимации, сверлом ветрелась в его мозгах.

_Слониха Нелли собрала чемодан..._

Двумя пальцами он мягко запрокинул голову Тоширо, как будто тот все еще мог чувствовать боль.

_И попрощалась с цирком..._

Два выдоха. Проверить поднятие грудной клетки.

_И ушла с громогласным тарам-пам-пам..._

Повторить.

_Пам-пам-пам...**_

**Author's Note:**

> *баловство переводчика-врача. Если вы хотите, чтобы от вашего массажа сердца был хоть какой-то прок, отсчитайте два пальца от мечевидного отростка (это нижняя точка того места, где срастаются ваши чудные ребра) и уже в этом месте начинайте давить. В оригинале написано примерно то же самое. 
> 
> **песенку о слонихе Нелли действительно используют как метроном для сердечно-легочной реанимации. Она очень быстрая, и лишь работая в этом ритме можно запустить сердце.
> 
> Ах, да: сердечно-легочная реанимация включает искусственную вентиляцию лёгких (искусственное дыхание) и компрессии грудной клетки (непрямой массаж сердца).


End file.
